


Daylight Rings Don't Mean A Thing

by compulsivepoetics



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Amused Lexi, Annoyed Bonnie, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Femslash February, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: "I made you a daylight ring for a reason, Lexi."Oneshot in which even though Lexi now has a daylight ring, though she still prefers only going out at night. Which would be fine if she didn't have a girlfriend who actually wanted to hang out with her in the day time like a normal couple.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Lexi Branson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Daylight Rings Don't Mean A Thing

Bonnie pulled back the curtains in their bedroom immediately waking the slumbered blonde. Her eyes squinted behind her hand to see her girlfriend standing over her with crossed arms and a pout as light shone behind her. "What the hell, babe?" She murmured, hiding under the covers. "Close the curtains, it's early."

"Lexi, it's one in the afternoon."

"Yeah, early." Came a muffled reply.

She shaked her body. "Baby, get up and get dressed."

" _Why_....?" Lexi whined, not understanding why her girlfriend was randomly torturing her.

"I want us to go grocery shopping together."

"We can do that later." She thought the conversation was over when Bonnie came with another reply.

  
"When, later?"

"I don't know. Maybe eight or nine?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "At night?"

Lexi snorted, burrowing deeper into the covers. "Sure as hell not in the morning."

"I made you that daylight ring for a reason, Lexi." The witch huffed, losing her patience. "I want to actually hang out with my girlfriend during the day."

Lexi pulled the covers back with a frown. "We do hang out during the day."

"I mean, outside this house!" She exasperated. 

Lexi sat up, enduring the blinding light as she realized this was something serious. "Bonnie...what's this about?"

Bonnie bit her lip and then sighed. "I just feel like you don't appreciate the ring."

Lexi's brows furrowed. "Of course I appreciate it. You made it."

"Then why do you barely use it? I thought you'd be happy to have one."

"Baby, it's nice, really it is. But I've been without a daylight ring for over three hundred years. I'm just so used to and comfortable in the night."

Bonnie considered her words, before nodding. "Okay, I guess I can understand that."

"Hey." Lexi pulled her onto the bed, on top of her. "I really do love the ring. I never take it off."

A shy grin appeared on her face as she looked down into the blonde's eyes. "I know."

"You wanna know why?" Lexi asked teasingly as she tucked some hair behind Bonnie's ear.

"Because you love me?"

The blonde didn't reply, instead, choosing to connect their lips into a heated kiss. She dragged her lips over Bonnie's slowly and intentionally, making the witch squirm as her hands began to roam. After several moments, Lexi pulled back and sighed playfully. "We can go grocery shopping together in a couple of hours."

"Really?" Bonnie breathed excitedly, still out of breath from their kiss.

"Yes, only on one condition."

Bonnie cocked a brow, leaning back. "And what's that?"

"Please for the love of God, close those damn curtains."

Bonnie couldn't stop her giggles as she leaned down to press a sweet kiss to her lips. "I love you." The blonde mumbled her 'love you too' and pulled the covers back over her head as Bonnie happily bounced over to close the curtains.


End file.
